Australia
Statistics *'Capital:' Canberra *'Population:' 23,130,000 *'Area: '''7,692,024 km² *'Currency:' Australian Dollars (AUD) *'GDP (Total):' $1.137 trillion *'GDP (Per Capita):' $47,608 *'Official Language:' Kangaroo Overview Australia (now officially The Republic of Australia) is a large island nation situated in the southern hemisphere between the Indian and South Pacific ocean. It is the 6th largest country in the world by land mass, though the majority of this land is uninhabitable. As a result, most major cities were founded on the coast coast line. Australia was colonized by the British in 1770, with the purpose of serving as a penal colony, but before this, Australia had been inhabited by native Aboriginals for between 40,000 and 125,000 years. Timeline [https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/351157 'CLAIM]''' Australia Australia is claimed, and Prime Minister Ked Nelly is instated. [NEWS] Cannabis reform bill passes house of representatives in Australian parliament Cannabis reform bill passes first level of parliament [NEWS] Australian government announces subsidies for the renewable energy sector In an effort to reduce dependence on oil and mining industries, the Australian government provides subsidies to the renewable energy sector [NEWS] Australian Greens launch cannabis reform advertisement campaign In order to improve the chances of the cannabis reform bill passing the final level of parliament, an awareness campaign in launched [NEWS] Australian Government arrests software pirate using retained metadata as evidence The Australian government breaks it's promise to only use stored metadata to eliminate threats to national security [NEWS] Thousands flood the streets of Australia’s major cities in protest of metadata retention Nationwide protests erupt in response to software pirate's arrest under metadata retention laws. [NEWS] Australia to hold talks with Nauruan Government in regards to financial aid Australia plans financial aid discussion with Nauruan Government [https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/380178 EVENT]' Australia legalizes recreational cannabis nation wide' Australia legalizes the possession, sale, cultivation and transportation of cannabis products [NEWS] Australian Government to debate increasing annual aid funding to Nauru Australia is requested to increase annual aid funding to Nauru by 20 million dollars. [EVENT] Australia scraps metadata retention scheme Australia repeals scheme that allowed governmental recording of citizens personal information [NEWS] Australia announces plans to establish a space agency Australia invests 3.5 billion AUD into newly established space program. [NEWS] Australia rejects Nauruan plea for addition financial aid Nauru's plea for aid is rejected, different measures to help the nation are discussed. [COVERT-OPS] ASIO sends Moscow based spy to retrieve Russian missile defence blueprints. Australian spy is sent to steal Russian missile defense blueprints. The data collection was successful, but Agent 113's cover was blown, and the Russians are aware of the theft. [NEWS] Australia unveils its newly developed missile defense system Australia unveils new missile defense system prototype that looks suspiciously similar to Russia's S-400 system. [NEWS] Dutch diplomat Henk De Bink arrives in Canberra to discuss education and trade with Prime Minister Ked Nelly. Australia opens diplomatic discussions with the Dutch. [DIPLOMACY] Australia offers to share its new missile defense system blueprints with all current and future allied nations, free of charge. Australia shares it's SHEILA missile defense system with all current and future allies. [NEWS] Australia sends 500 elite troops to the Ukraine to help train new conscripts In response to Russian nuclear threats, Australia sends troops to Ukraine to help train new conscripts. [DIPLOMACY] Australia seeks foreign rocket technology to help launch newly established space agency Australia looks to foreign agencies to buy rockets for it's space program [NEWS] Australia purchases HII-A rocket from JAXA and Falcon 9 rocket from SpaceX Australia purchases two new rockets from JAXA and SpaceX [DIPLOMACY] Australian Space Agency requests entry to the International Space Station Program Australia applies to join ISS program but is blocked by Russia. [NEWS] Petition for Australia to leave the British Commonwealth reaches 2 million signatures Petition puts pressure on the Australian government to consider seceding from the British Commonwealth [NEWS] Australia to hold referendum on seceding from British Commonwealth A referendum on whether or not to become a republic is called [https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/411377 NEWS]' Australia launches its first three Austronauts into high earth orbit' Australia launches it's first 'Austronauts' into space. [NEWS] Australian religious institutions lose tax exempt status. Australia removes religious tax exemptions, saving 30 billion AUD annually. [DIPLOMACY] Australia requests discussions with Japan in regards to building a next generation space station Australia and Japan decided to work together to build a next generation space station [NEWS] Australia officially becomes a republic Australia secedes from the British Commonwealth to become 'The Republic of Australia' [NEWS] Australia and Japan finish building core module for new Yoshida-Menzies space station The main module of the new Australian/Japanese space station is completed [https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/427893 NEWS]' Australia changes the date of Australia Day' Australia changes Australia day to a more agreeable date [NEWS] Australia and Japan launch Yoshida-Menzies space station core module The first module of the Australian/Japanese space station is launched [DIPLOMACY] Talks with Indian Space Agency officials requested by ASA and JAXA India collaborates with Australia/Japan to help build new space station [NEWS] Australian parliament to hold conscience vote on same sex marriage Australia calls for conscience vote on same sex marriage [NEWS] Australia legalises same-sex marriage Same sex marriage becomes legal in Australia NEWS Australia sends 30 F-35 fighter jets to Ahmed Al Jaber air base in Kuwait In the midst of rising ISIS tension, Australia sends fighter jets to the middle east. [COVERT-OPS] ASIO officers sent to discover the locations of ISIS battalions Australia successfully locates ISIS battalions through covert-operations. [CONFLICT] Australia begins airstrikes against ISIS targets Australia begins dropping bombs on ISIS locations. [NEWS] Australia mourns the loss of AAF fighter pilot An Australian fighter pilot is killed during ISIS air strikes. [DIPLOMACY] Australia requests discussion with all members of the nuclear non-proliferation treaty Australis leaves the nuclear non-proliferation treaty. [NEWS] Australia announces its intention to eventually transition to nuclear power nation wide Australia announces intention to transition to nuclear energy. [NEWS] In cooperation with the UK Space Agency, Australia and Japan send its first astronauts to the Yoshida-Menzies space station First astronauts arrive aboard the YMSS. [EVENT] Australia to re-open Hunters Hill uranium refinery and establish a nuclear waste dumping ground in remote NSW. To power it's nuclear reactors, Australia re-opens uranium refinery. [NEWS] Australia assembles and arms SHEILA missile defence system in Darwin In response to North Korean nuclear threats, defence systems are set up in Darwin. [SECRET DIPLOMACY] Hoping to allay any concerns, Australia invites its nuclear armed allies to an assembly to discuss its intentions to develop a prototype nuclear weapon Australia announces its nuclear intentions to it's allies. [NEWS] Australia's Broken Hill Uranium refinery comes back online after being inactive since 1909 Australia's only uranium refinery comes back online. [NEWS] Australia changes its national flag Australia changes its flag. [EVENT] Australia to develop lightweight, solar powered, remote controlled excavator to improve worker safety in Uranium mines Using a cover story, Australia develops an excavator capable of hollowing a cavern for a moon base. [EVENT] Yoshida-Menzies space station inhabitants return to earth after their first mission The mission is successful in figuring out how to physically prepare astronauts for life on Mars [NEWS] Australia's first nuclear power stations come online Australia's first 3 reactors come online Economy (In AUD) Major sources of income Military The Australian Defense Force currently has 57,982 active personnel and 45,398 reserve personnel (103,380 in total), and has an annual budget of roughly 31.9 billion Australian dollars. It is considered by some to be the 13th most powerful military force in the world. Australian Army Personnel: '''43,230 '''Heavy Vehicles 59 x M1A1 Abrams (Tanks) 257 x ASLAV (LAVs) 431 x M113 (APCs) 838 x Bushmaster(PMVs) 31 x Nary HMT 400 (PMVs) 27 x OH-58 (Scout Choppers) 7 x CH-47 (Transport Choppers) 22 x Eurocopter Tiger (Attack Choppers) 35 x S-70 (Utility Choppers) 27 x MRH 90 (Ultility Choppers) Heavy Weaponry 112 x L118/L119 (Artillary) 120 x M2A2 (Artillary) 36 x M198 (Artillary) 35 x M777A2 (Artillary) 36 x RBS-70 (SAMs) Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) Personnel: 18,393 Heavy Vehicles: 55 x F-18 Hornet (Fighter Jets) 24 x F-18 Super Hornet (Fighter Jets) (72) x F-35 Lightning (Fighter Jets) 6 x E-7 (EW&C) (12) x EA-18G (Electronic Warfare) (8) x P-8 (Maritime Patrol) 15 x AP-3C (Maritime Patrol) 5 x A330 (Tanker) 2 x IAI Heron (UAV) Heavy Weaponry: ? x AIM-9 (Missile) ? x ASRAAM (Missile) ? x AIM-120 (Missile) ? x AGM-158 (Missile) ? x AGM-88 (Missile) ? x AGM-84 (Missile) ? x AGM-154 (Missile) ? x JDAM (Smart Bomb) ? x Mark 82/83/84 (Bomb) ? x GBU-10/12/16 (Laser Guided Bomb) ? x MU90 (Torpedo) Royal Australian Navy (RAN) Personnel: 22,708 Heavy Vehicles: 6 x Collins Class (Submarines) 1 x Canberra Class (Helicopter Dock) 8 x Anzac Class (Frigates) 4 x Adelaide Class (Frigate) 13 x Armidale Class (Patrol Boat) 6 x Huon Class (Mine Hunter) 2 x Leeuwin Class (Survey Ship) 4 x PalumaClass (Survey Ship) 1 x Bay Class (Sealift/Transport) 1 x Durance Class (Replenishment ship) 1 X HMAS SNo official alliances as yplenishment s)e/. 20 (+24) x SH-60 (Anti-Sub Chopper) 6 x MRH90 (Transport Chopper) Laws/Acts Cannabis Reform Bill Passed in June of 2017, the Cannabis Reform Bill legalises the possession, sale, cultivation and transportation of cannabis products throughout Australia. Metadata Retention Scheme (Repealed) The Metadata Retention Scheme, which previously allowed the recording of the personal activities of Australian citizens has been repealed. Relations UN Member East Asian Co-Prosperity Agreement Member Agreements No official agreements yet. Category:Claimed Nations